The invention relates to toothbrushes made in several separable parts and it more especially concerns a device for assembling these members which enables the head and the sleeve to be separated by means of a simple, precise operation and which, at the same time, discretely blends in with the aesthetics and ergonomics of the toothbrush.
There is a wide variety of devices for snap fitting the head of a toothbrush onto a handle, but these often require the user to perform a delicate operation in order to separate the members of the brush or, on the contrary, they do not ensure that the assembly stays held together during brushing, the locking device being located in the zone on which the thumb and forefinger bear, or not sufficiently retaining the constituents of the toothbrush when it is used.
The Applicant has devoted itself to solving these problems by producing a device for assembling the separable members of an object such as a toothbrush, a device which ensures positive, robust assembly of these members and necessitates only a very simple operation in order to dismantle the whole, without excessive effort. The device is particularly adaptable to toothbrushes for children.
The main object of the invention is thus a device for assembling separable components of a toothbrush comprising a head, a neck and a handle, wherein the neck of the brush has a centring pin ending in a snap fitting tab fastening in a well in the handle, said handle presenting, over its entire length, a cylindrical opening serving to house a pusher projecting out of the handle, and comprising releasing wedges for separating the snap fitting tab from the handle.
According to other particular characteristics of the invention, the end of the snap fitting tab present chamfers converging towards the axis of the well, and said tab fastens onto shoulders of the well.
Advantageously, the releasing wedges enveloping a central recess are mounted on the end of the shank of the pusher, in the vicinity of the chamfers of the snap fastening tab.